Hitori Zutsu ga Shinjiru Kizuna de
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: "Meskipun kau menyerah... Kita semua pasti akan selalu ada disini untukmu... Meskipun kadang kau tidak menyadarinya. Tak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan, karena semua orang tahu kalau penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.." Spesial fic for Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday! Happy Birthday, Tetsu-kun!


**~Hitori Zutsu ga Shinjiru Kizuna de~**

 **Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaaki Tadatoshi**

 **This fanfiction is mine!**

 **Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort and a 'lil bit humor.**

 **Warning : humor garing dan typo bertebaran bagai bunga-bunga di padang~ /ditendang**

 **Sebuah fanfiction untuk merayakan ulang tahun Tetsu-kun~**

 **Otanjoubi omedettou, Tetsu-kun!~**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Ini sudah menjadi pilihannya. Semenjak lulus dari SMA Seirin, Ia secara perlahan-lahan menjauhi semua teman-temannya sampai akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak bagai ditelan bumi. Ia dulu pernah merasakan bagaimana pedihnya membenci basket yang ia sangat sukai karena semuanya sudah berubah, tidak ada lagi dari antara mereka berlima yang bermain basket karena mereka menyukainya. Ia tidak mau merasakan hal yang sama lagi. Tidak lagi. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia lemah. Jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sekelompoknya lainnya, ia bukan apa-apa. Ia tidak mencolok. Meskipun ia adalah salah satu anggota tim basket SMA Seirin—tim basket SMA terbaik di Jepang, sedikit yang menyadari keberadaannya—meskipun ada, pasti mereka segera melupakannya.

Dan itu semua membuatnya memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket—berhenti menjadi bayangan Seirin maupun bayangan Generation of Miracles.

Rasanya tidak pantas ia mendapatkan julukan 'The Phantom Sixth Man'

Tidak tidak tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia—Kuroko Tetsuya—sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun semenjak kelulusannya dari SMA Seirin. Dan sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia mengasingkan diri dari semua orang yang ia kenal—mulai dari para anggota Kiseki no Sedai sampai pemain reguler SMA Seirin. Untuk mencapai tujuannya untuk menjauhi seluruh temannya ia sampai rela pindah jauh-jauh ke Amerika Serikat dan kuliah disana. Dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Mayuzumi Chihiro—sang model baru penggantinya—yang ternyata juga kuliah ditempat yang sama dengannya. Mereka sama-sama mengambil jurusan sastra dan sama-sama bercita-cita menjadi seorang novelis. Awalnya mereka berdua tidak bisa akur sama sekali. Tapi mereka diwajibkan untuk bekerja sama—mau tidak mau—karena dosen mereka memasukkan mereka ke dalam kelompok yang sama. Dan akhirnya ia dan Mayuzumi bisa akur—bahkan jadi sangat dekat satu dengan yang lain.

Sekarang ia dan Mayuzumi sudah menjadi novelis terkenal di Amerika Serikat yang dikenal dengan nama 'The Shadow from The Phantom'. Mereka jadi dikenal oleh masyarakat luas karena novel perdana mereka yang berjudul 'Shadows'.

Dan dalam rangka merayakan kesuksesan novel pertama mereka, rekan-rekan novelis dan editor di kantornya berencana untuk melakukan sebuah pesta di sebuah restoran.

"Hey hey! Tetsuyaa! Chihiroo! Disinii!" Suara seorang rekan terdengar saat mereka masuk ke ruangan yang sudah dipesan oleh rekan-rekannya. Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, semua rekannya sudah berkumpul dan mereka langsung memulai pestanya. Semuanya tampak menikmati pestanya kecuali Kuroko dan Mayuzumi yang lebih memilih diam dipojokkan sambil meminum minuman yang mereka pesan dengan tenang. "Hoi, Tetsuya…"—sampai Mayuzumi sendiri yang memecah keheningan itu. "Ada apa, Chihiro-kun?" Bukannya menjawab, Mayuzumi malah mengerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk sebuah layar TV LCD di ruangan itu. Saat Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari sedotan yang daritadi ia gunakan untuk meminum vanilla milkshake-nya, ia bisa melihat wajah berseri Kise-kun saat dia mendapat pass dari Aomine-kun yang sedang tersenyum lebar lalu senyum malas Murasakibara-kun saat dia membalas tos dari Midorima-kun yang sedang tersenyum kaku dengan sebelah tangan membenarkan posisi kacamatnya yang sama sekali tidak melorot, di area bench ada Momoi-san yang sedang mengkoordinasi informasi dengan Riko-senpai dan sebuah pemandangan langka dimana Kagami-kun memeluk bahu Akashi-kun—yang sedang menyeringai kearah lawan mereka—dengan sebelah tangan karena yang sebelahnya lagi dibuat untuk memegang sebuah botol air mineral—seperti yang bisa dilakukan Kagami-kun padanya.

"Tidak merindukan mereka, Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan singkat dari Mayuzumi menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan Mayuzumi, membuat si penanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya—bingung. "Dasar labil…" ejek Mayuzumi, Kuroko hanya terkekeh pelan dan membalas ejekan Mayuzumi dengan kalem "Kau lebih labil lagi bukan, Chihiro-kun?" Beberapa detik setelah Kuroko membalas ejekan Mayuzumi, sebuah light novel dari tangan Mayuzumi terbang melayang menembus dimensi (?) kearahnya, lalu dengan kecepatan kilat mencium kening Kuroko yang tidak bersalah. "Aduh! Chihiro-kun jahat!" Oceh Kuroko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya—membuat seluruh rekan kerja wanitanya menyumpal hidung mereka dengan tissue untuk menghentikan mimisan mereka—dan membuat Mayuzumi menyeringai lebar. "Rasakan itu."

'Kau terlihat lebih aneh dengan seringai itu, Chihiro-kun…' Inginnya sih mengatakan itu, tapi Kuroko termasuk tipe orang yang belajar dari kesalahan. Ia tidak mau dilempari light novel lagi—atau bahkan rak bukunya.

.

"Kiseee!" Bola oranye itu melaju kencang menuju pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Kise tadi setelah sebelumnya di-dribble oleh pemuda berambut biru tua berkulit tan. "Nice pass, Aominecchi!"

"Masukkan bolanya, Kise!" Kise mengangguk lalu berlari secepat mungkin kearah ring sambil mendribble bola basket di tangannya. 'Sedikit lagi! Ayo, Ryouta! Harapan tim hanya padamu!' Batin Kise menyemangati diri sendiri. Di depan Kise, ada dua pemain lawan yang menjaga ketat dirinya agar tidak mencetak nilai lagi. 'Masih belum! Aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan deffense main-main seperti ini!' Bola si tangan kanan dengan sigap dipindah ke tangan kiri, kaki kanan sedikit dimajukan, dengan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan Kise melakukan gerakan pivot (berputar dengan salah satu kaki sebagai tumpuan) lalu dengan lincah Kise meloncat dan menambah nilai 2 point melalui dunk yang dia lakukan.

 **PRIIIIITT!**

Dadanya naik turun, nafasnya tidak beraturan, peluh keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi semua itu terbalas setelah Kise melihat papan skor yang bertuliskan angka 151:150 bagi timnya.

 _ **'VORPAL SWORDS MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN DENGAN SKOR 151:150! INI ADALAH KEMENANGAN UNTUK YANG KESEPULUH KALINYA TAHUN INI! MEREKA BENAR-BENAR MENGAGUMKAN!'**_

"Kita.. menang?" Ungkap Kise tidak percaya.

"Kiseeeeee!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, sang empunya nama menoleh. Dan melihat Aomine berlari kearahnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Kau keren sekali, Kise!" Senyum puas mengembang di bibir pemuda berambut kuning itu saat ia dan Aomine mengadu tinju mereka untuk melakukan fistbump.

Di belakang sana, Kise bisa melihat seluruh rekan setimnya tersenyum bangga padanya. Rasa senang dalam hatinya meluap-luap, rasanya bisa saja dia menangis saat itu juga—

—tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang?

Mencoba menghilangkan segala pemikiran negatifnya, Kise segera berlari diikuti oleh Aomine menuju bench dimana teman-temannya sedang beristirahat.

"Jika saja… kau ada disini, Kurokocchi… Pasti akan tambah menyenangkan ne?" Kata Kise entah kepada siapa. "Ada apa, Kise?" Tanya Aomine yang tidak sengaja mendengar Kise mengatakan sesuatu—meskipun tidak seberapa jelas. "Tidak apa-apa, Aominecchi. Ayo, Aominecchi, cepat! Aku haus!" Seru Kise sambil berlari menjauhi Aomine agar tidak kena aniaya si hitam pahit a.k.a Aomine.

 _''Kurokocchi kau dimana ssu?'_ Batin Kise sambil tersenyum sedih.

 _ **"Mereka hebat ya? Bisa menang sepuluh kali berturut-turut melawan tim basket terkuat di US! Padahal mereka semua orang Jepang!"**_

Mendengar kata-kata salah seorang penonton yang ada di dekatnya, Midorima merasa bangga terhadap dirinya dan teman-teman setimnya karena mampu mengharumkan nama Jepang sampai ke kancah internasional dalam bidang basket. Mungkin setelah ini, tidak akan ada orang luar yang meremehkan permainan basket orang-orang Jepang.

Tapi… Dia tidak mungkin sampai sejauh ini jika bukan karena 'orang itu'. Iya, jika bukan karena sang bayangan, dia tidak mungkin bisa merasakan sebagaimana menyenangkannya basket itu.

Midorima ingin berterima kasih padanya. Sebuah hal langka jika Midorima benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya sekarang. Tidak peduli sebagaimana ejekan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Takao maupun teman-temannya yang lain. Namun, dia hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya itu karena 'orang itu' sudah lama menghilang dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu dimana keberadaannya.

 _"Terima kasih, Kuroko."_ Hanya itu yang ingin dia katakan.

 _ **"Lihat yang pemuda berambut ungu itu! Dia besar sekali! Wajahnya seram! Tapi rebound-nya keren sekali! Dia center yang hebat!"**_

Dia tidak peduli. Dia terlalu malas untuk peduli. Hanya makanan yang dia pikirkan. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia akan selalu menakuti orang-orang disekitarnya dengan mengatakan "Aku akan menghancurkanmu." dengan wajah yang seram.

Mungkin seperti itu pandangan kebanyakan orang yang mengetahui seorang Murasakibara Atsushi. Padahal jika mengenalnya lebih dalam lagi, mereka pasti menarik kembali kata-kata mereka itu. Karena sebenarnya, Murasakibara bukan orang seperti itu. Dia peduli—sangat peduli bahkan—apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang teman-temannya dan 'orang itu'  
Mengejutkan memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

 _"Kuro-chin… Kau dimana? Cepatlah kembali atau kuhancurkan kau…"_ Ya. Dia—tidak, mereka—benar-benar merindukan orang yang dulu pernah menjadi bayangan mereka.

 _ **"Kudengar mereka masih berumur 20 tahun! Bukankah itu keren?"**_

Sudah biasa baginya dipuji orang lain. Karena ayahnya sudah mendidiknya dengan keras untuk menjadi pemenang. Itulah beban yang harus ditanggung oleh seorang Akashi seperti dirinya. Menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarganya membuatnya dituntut untuk menjadi seorang yang sempurna.

Tapi tiada gading yang tak retak.

Seberapa pun sempurnanya seorang Akashi Seijuro, pasti dia juga memiliki kelemahan. Salah satunya adalah, dia terlalu lembut dengan 'orang itu'

 _"Kau memang selalu melebihi ekspektasiku, Kuroko Tetsuya."_ Biarkanlah. Akashi pun juga seorang manusia. Dan tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang sempurna. Biarkan dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang manusia yang penuh celah untuk sesekali...

 _ **"Dia hebat ya? Aomine Daiki itu? Pantas dia dielu-elukan! Dia bisa melakukan shoot dari semua arah sampai setengah lapangan!"**_

Baginya, itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi. Semua pujian dari para penonton. 'Mungkin ini karma karena telah meninggalkan Tetsu... Jadi sekarang disaat aku sudah kembali, Tetsu malah pergi...'

"Rasanya hampa… Mungkin ini yang Tetsu rasakan saat aku meninggalkannya dulu…" Gumam pemuda yang kerap dipanggil Aomine itu sambil mencengkram erat dadanya meskipun wajahnya tidak menandakan adanya pergantian ekspresi—tetap tersenyum lebar karena dia menang untuk yang pertama kalinya bersama dengan timnya setelah sekian lama. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia meringis kala seluruh memori yang dia lewati bersama Kuroko saat SMP berputar lagi di otaknya. 'Nostalgia sekali ya…'

"Kau baik-baik saja, Aominecchi?" Tepukan dari Kise menyadarkan dirinya dari rentetan kenangannya bersama mantan bayangannya yang secara brutal menyerang otaknya. "Ah… Aku baik-baik saja, Kise…" Jawab Aomine dengan cengiran khasnya saat masih di SMP.

 _'Maafkan aku ya, Tetsu…'_ ah, benar. Dia bahkan belum meminta maaf pada Kuroko…

 _ **"Kudengar dari rumor yang beredar, manager mereka**_ — _ **yang rambut pink itu**_ — _ **hebat dalam hal menganalisis! Aah! Aku jadi iri!"**_

Bagi seorang Momoi Satsuki, tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat Dai-chan dan Tetsu-kun bermain basket seperti dulu lagi. Padahal saat itu dia sudah bisa melihat Dai-chan tersenyum lagi saat bermain basket. Tinggal sedikit lagi impiannya tercapai, tapi Tetsu-kun tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Tidak. Dia tidak menyerah! Tetsu-kun saja tidak menyerah saat Dai-chan, Mukkun, Midorin, Ki-chan dan Akashi-kun—bahkan dirinya sendiri—mulai melupakannya! Tidak mungkin kan dia menyerah saat Tetsu-kun sudah berjuang sangat keras untuk mengembalikan Generation of Miracles seperti dulu lagi! Dia hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu. Dia yakin Tetsu-kun pasti kembali lagi!

' _Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, Tetsu-kun!'_

" _ **Tapi bukannya.. Ada rumor yang menyebutkan kalau 'The Phantom Sixth Man' tiba-tiba menghilang! Apa mereka bertengkar ya? Tapi masa hanya karena bertengkar?"**_

Rasanya seperti ada belati yang menohok mereka tepat di dada mereka saat mereka mendengar komentar dari salah satu penonton yang—entah kenapa—bisa mereka dengar.

Tidak terkecuali bagi Kagami yang notabene adalah partner Kuroko—sang Phantom—dalam bermain basket saat mereka SMA. Dari sudut pandangnya, dia melihat rekan-rekan satu timnya—terutama para Generation of Miracles—seperti sedang bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Dia tidak bilang kalau dirinya juga ikut terpukul atas kejadian itu kan? Jujur, dia kecewa dengan tindakan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika Kuroko sudah memilih, keputusannya sudah pasti sulit berubah. _"Dasar bodoh…"_

"Akashicchi… Akashicchi tahu tidak kenapa Kurokocchi pergi ssu?" Semua anggota tim—termasuk Kagami sendiri—menoleh kearah pemuda kuning itu sedang menarik ujung jersey Akashi dengan kepala menunduk. Semuanya berharap kapten mereka menjawab iya. Akashi yang seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Kise.." Air muka Kise—dan lainnya—berubah, dari yang sebelumnya penuh harap menjadi suram.

"Seharusnya aku nggak tanya tadi ssu…" gumam Kise pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Riko yang hanya bisa menutup mulut melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya yang jadi sebelas-dua belas dengan mayat hidup. Rasanya risih juga melihat keadaan mereka...

"Kalian ini kenapa?! Masa' kalian sedih saat kita menang?!" Dirinya hanya berpura-pura galak agar adik kelasnya tidak mengalami stress kelanjutan—apa hubungannya coba?—dan usahanya berhasil! Wajah mereka semua—terutama Kise—memucat. Diam-diam Riko tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan adik-adik kelasnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir..." Sebenarnya, dia ingin merahasiakan ini dari mereka. Tapi tak apalah membuat adik kelas senang sekali-sekali setelah menyiksa mereka hampir setiap saat. "Dua bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan Kuroko-kun saat perilisan novel perdana novelis 'The Shadow from The Phantom' di dekat sini." Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, jadi semakin deras saat tatapan seluruh adik kelasnya menghujam kearah dirinya. 'Apa harus kulanjutkan? Ah... Biarlah... Toh sudah terlanjur...' Menghela nafas sebentar. Antara menyesali keputusannya untuk memberi tahu mereka atau tidak. "Dan besok lusa, 'The Shadow from The Phantom' akan menerbitkan buku keemdua mereka. Kemungkinan Kuroko-kun juga akan ada disitu."

"SERIUS?! KUROKO ADA DI AMERIKA JUGA?!"

"HEEEEE?! KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI AWAL, RIKO-SENPAAII?!"

Oke fix, dia nyesel ngasih tau krucil-krucil titan (?) didepannya.

"KUROKOCCHIIII!" Teriak Kise. Saking kerasnya sampai membuat telinga orang-orang disekitarnya berdengung. "Kise! Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!"

"Aduh! Kagamicchi sama Aominecchi tegah gitcuh sama akyuh?!" Mungkin Aomine dan Kagami memukulnya terlalu keras sehingga otak Kise menghilang dari tempatnya atau mungkin Kise terlalu senang karena sebentar lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan 'Kurokocchi'-nya tercinta. "Kisee! Jijiik! Mati sana!"Aomine dan Kagami langsung menjauh 100 km dari Kise—oke, itu kejauhan.

"JAHAT SSU! MAMAA—humph?! Akashicchi?!"

"Kau terlalu berisik, Kise!" Bentak Akashi, membuat yang lainnya langsung memasang wajah 'kau memang penyelamat telingaku, bung!'.

Sekaligus membuat Kise pundung di pojokkan sambil menangis—buaya—tersedu-sedu. "Tapi nggak usah disumpel pakai handuknya Murasakibaracchi juga keleeess! Asem iniii!"

"Kalau nggak gitu nggak bakalan diem..." Momoi menyahut dengan suara pelan. Tapi Kise masih bisa mendengarnya—meskipun dia di pojokkan. Hebat sekali telinganya. "Momocchi juga ssu?! Hueeee..."

'Ah... Tidak apalah... Yang penting mereka bisa kembali ke sifatnya yang sebelumnya' batin Riko sambil tertawa pelan.

.

"Tetsuya..." Di tengah keheningan, Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk memanggil rekan kerjanya—sekaligus sahabat karibnya. Meskipun dia tidak mau mengakuinya—yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan vanilla milkshakenya. "Ada apa, Chihiro-kun?"

"Tidak terasa... tinggal dua hari lagi ya?" Dalam hati, Kuroko bertanya-tanya, 'Apa Chihiro-kun baru saja terbentur? Ekspresinya sekarang ini jadi mirip seorang gadis kasmaran yang sedang memimpikan pemuda pujaannya... Itu mengerikan...'

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Tetsuya? Aku terlalu tampan ya? Sehingga membuatmu jadi terpikat dengan pesonaku dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang homo karena—Aduh! Kamus itu tebalnya luar biasa tahu tidak?! Jangan dilempar ke wajahku, Tetsuya! Sakit!"

"Makanya jangan kepedean.. Chihiro-kun jadi mirip om-om pedophil kalau memasang wajah seperti itu..."

 **TWITCH! TWITCH!**

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Mayuzumi.

"Awas kau, Tetsuya... Aku pa—"

"—Penerbitan prekuel dari novel kita yang sebelumnya tinggal dua hari lagi ya, Chihiro-kun? Tidak terasa..."

"Oi! Dengarkan a—"

"—Apa Chihiro-kun sudah menyiapkan seluruh perlengkapan yang diperlukan?"

"Ah iya! Tunggu sebentar! Ada beberapa hal yang belum kukonfirmasi!" Mayuzumi langsung bangkit dari kubur—eh, salah, maksudnya bangku yang sedari tadi dia duduki dan segera berlalu menuju meja salah satu rekan kerja mereka.

'Yeeshh! Nggak jadi disembelih!' Batin Kuroko nista.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Mayuzumi kembali dengan membawa beberapa dokumen. "Itu apa, Chihiro-kun?"

"Ah? Ini data yang kuperlukan untuk lusa..."

"Jadi begitu... Apa Chihiro-kun sudah siap? Tidak merasa grogi?"

"Grogi sih iya... tapi aku siap kok..."

"Kalau begitu mari berjuang bersama, Chihiro-kun!"

"Pastinya!"

.

Hari yang ditunggu oleh Mayuzumi dan Kuroko—serta para Generation of Miracles—akhirnya tiba. Gedung yang digunakan penuh dikerumuni banyak penggemar yang mau mendapat buku keduanya secara eksklusif. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi sudah kewalahan menangani para fans novel mereka.

Sedangkan, di salah satu sudut di gedung tersebut, Generation of Miracles serta Kagami dan Momoi sedang berdesak-desakkan dengan orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Urgh.. Ramai sekali ssu! Kalau begini kita jadi sulit menemukan Kurokocchi ssu!"

"Diamlah, Kise! Pasti Tetsu ada di sekitar sini! Tajamkan matamu! Dan, Kagami! Jangan kemana-mana! Nanti hilang susah nyarinya!"

"Yang berisik itu kau, Aomine! Meskipun aku terpisah juga, kalian pasti mudah menemukanku!"

"Sudah! Kalian semua ini berisik nanodayo!"

"Mido-chiiiinnnn! Kau menginjak keripik kentangkuu!"

"Nanti kuganti nodayo!"

"Sungguhaann? Okeee~"

"Ya ampun... kalian ribut sekali..."

"Akashi-kun! Bukankah itu Tetsu -kun?"

"MANAAA?! MANAA?!"

"Haish kalian ini... Itu di depan itu! Rambut biru muda itu pasti Tetsu-kun~"

"Ah iya.. Tapi gimana caranya kita kesana?"

"Mau menunggu sampai gedung ini sepi?" Enam pasang mata berbeda warna langsung menatap satu-satunya orang yang paling tenang disana karena usulannya barusan. "Tapi... Bisa saja sampai malam lho, Akashicchi?"

"Aku sih tidak masalaahh!~ Yang penting bisa bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun lagi~" Yang lainnya mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Momoi barusan.

"Baiklah ssu! Ayo kita menung—Tunggu sebentar! Kita menunggu dimana tapi ssu?"

"Kita bisa menunggu di cafe yang ada di pintu masuk tadi. Tapi khusus untuk Kise, kita biarkan saja dia menunggu disini. Biar keinjek-injek!"

"KAGAMICCHI?!

"Ide bagus, Kagami! Tumben otakmu berfungsi!"

"Ao—"

"AOMINECCHI JUGA?!"

Tidak mau berlama-lama berdesakan dengan orang banyak, Akashi memutuskan untuk mengikuti rencana Kagami barusan. "Ayo. Kalau tidak, kalian kutinggal." Semuanya bergegas mengikuti Akashi dan meninggalkan Kise yang masih pundung.

"HUWEEEE! AKU DITINGGAAALLL! TUNGGUUU!" Kise yang menyadari dirinya ditinggal langsung berusaha menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

.

"Haaaaaaaahhh... Akhirnyaaaaaaa... Tanganku rasanya sudah keriting tanda tangan segitu banyaaaaakkkk!"

Mayuzumi dan Kuroko yang sedari tadi sibuk menandatangani novel baru mereka akhirnya selesai juga. Saat mereka sadar, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Padahal acaranya dimulai dari jam tujuh pagi.

"Tapi Chihiro-kun tampak senang tadi?"

"Senang sih iya—tadi.. Sekarang baru kerasa pegelnya!"

"Ya sudah.. dinikmati saja, Chihiro-kun."

"Iya iya—Ah! Aku mau mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan sekalian beli minum.. Tunggu saja aku di pintu masuk!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mayuzumi segera masuk ke sebuah ruangan—meninggalkan Kuroko yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearah pintu masuk.

.

Saat Kuroko sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung dan berjalan menuju cafe yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, ia meendengar sayup-sayup suara yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Aaahh! Kurokocchi lama sekali ssu! Aku bosaaannn!"

"Sabarlah sedikit, Ki-chaann!"

 **DEG!**

Ini kan suara—

"Tapi Momocchi—Ah! Kurokocchii! Sinii!" Setelah Kise meneriakkan namanya, keenam orang lainnya langsung menoleh kearah pandangan Kise.

"Kise-kun?" _Kenapa? Kenapa Kise-kun bisa berada di tempat ini?_

"Tetsu-kuunn~~ Aku kangeenn~"

"Momoi-san juga?" _Kenapa? Kenapa bisa?_

Saat otaknya masih berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, tiba-tiba dirinya merasa kalau ia sedang dipeluk dengan sangat erat.

"Satsuki! Kau membuat Tetsu sesak nafas!"

"Bilang aja Dai-chan iri!"

"Momocchi! Meluknya jangan erat-erat! Nanti Kurokocchi mati ssu! Lepasin ssu!"

"Nggak mau! Aku kangen sama Tetsu-kun!~"

"Momoi~ lepaskan Kuroko. Se-ka-rang!"

"A-ah.. iya.. Akashi-kun, guntingnya ditaruh doong—nah gitu~"

 _Kenapa semuanya ada disini?_

"Kami mencarimu, Kuroko."

 _Seperti biasa, Akashi-kun seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu._

"Yaapp! Seperti biasa! Akashicchi memang hebat!"

Untung saja keadaan cafe saat itu sedang sepi, jadi tidak banyak orang yang terganggu karena sura cempreng milik Kise. "Mencariku?"

"Kau dengar sendiri nanodayo. Selama ini kau kemana saja? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang—tapi bukannya aku peduli!"

 _Midorima-kun juga masih to the point dan susah jujur seperti biasanya._

"Katakan, Tetsu! Selama ini kenapa kau menghilang?!"

"Itu—"

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas tentang topik yang satu ini. Karena sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya memilih untuk menjauhi teman-temannya.

"—aku punya alasan pribadi."

"Alasan apa?!"

"Sudahlah, kalian! Jangan memaksa Tetsuya untuk mengatakannya kepada kalian! Dia juga punya privasi!"

"Chihiro-kun?"

.

Merepotkan.

Baru saja dirinya keluar dari gedung itu, dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan Tetsuya sedang dibombardir dengan sejuta pertanyaan oleh Generation of Miracles dan si alis cabang serta manajer pink itu.

Padahal dia tidak berniat meninggalkan Tetsuya tadi—ya karena ini. Saat di dalam tadi—meskipun di tengah kerumunan orang yang berjubel—dia melihat kelompok pemudan dan satu gadis berambut pelangi yang sangat mencolok. Tidak salah lagi itu mereka. Dan benar saja, bahkan mereka sampaj rela menunggu Tetsuya sampai semalam ini.

.

"Memang salah jika kami menanyakannya?!" Aomine yang hampir tidak disadari keberadaannya karena menyatu dengan gelapnya malam (?) protes.

"Boleh! Boleh saja! Tapi itu tergantung dengan Tetsuya apakah dia mau menjawab atau tidak."

"Kau berisik... Kuhancurkan kau sekarang juga..." Muraasakibara si titan ungu juga ikut emosi karena daritadi tidak diberi waktu bicara (?)

"Jika Murasakibara-kun melakukannya, aku tidak akan berbicara dengan Murasakibara-kun selamanya." Ancam Kuroko yang ternyata berada di pihak Mayuzumi.

"Jangaaann, Kuro-chiiinn~"

.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu, Kuroko—tidak tahu yang lainnya. Tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa. Itu saja." Kagami yang daritadi diam sekarang memandang Kuroko dengan sangat serius.

"Iya, Tetsu-kun! Kumohooonn!" Momoi juga ikut menimpali.

 _'Mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya_ — _Tidak! Aku memang bisa menjawabnya! Tidak peduli bagaimanapjn raksi mereka, yang penting aku sudah berkata kebenarannya.'_

Akhirnya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan sebelum ia pergi. Bagaimana ia begitu membenci basket saat itu padahal tidak terjadi apapun pada dirinya maupun yang lainnya.

"Karena itu.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa..." Kuroko menunduk, membuat poninya menutupi matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia terlihat sangat amat rapuh sekarang.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Dasar bodoh!" Semuanya memandangi Kagami yang tertawa sangat keras secara tiba-tiba. "Ka-Kagami-kun?"

"Bodoh! Hanya begitu saja bagiku sih tidak masalah! Aku bisa mengatasinya!" Kagami tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memeluk bahunya.

"Kagamicchi—Iya! Kagamicchi benar, Kurokocchi! Kalau begitu saja tidak masalah ssu!" Belum selesai dikejutkan oleh tingkah Kagami, Kuroko kembali dikejutkan oleh Kise yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Benar sekali, Tetsu-kun! Kalau cuma itu tidak masalah! Aku pasti akan selalu mencintai Tetsu-kun!~" Momoi juga ikut memeluknya dari belakang.

"Masih parah mana denganku dulu, Tetsu? Parah aku kan! Makanya sekarang kumaafkan kau! Sebagai gantinya, maafkan tingkahku dulu ya, Tetsu?" Aomine diam tidak berkutik dari tempatnya, tapi senyuman itu.. senyuman tulus yang diberikan Aomine-kun untuknya... Dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca seakan sedang menahan air mata yang akan tumpah kapan saja. "Tentu, Aomine-kun. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sedari awal." Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya kepada Aomine sambil tersenyum tulus. Aomine segera meyambarnya lalu memeluknya—menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai biru muda milik Kuroko. Kuroko merasakan kalau kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi basah. Aomine sedang menangis. "Terima kasih, Tetsu.." Aomine memeluknya semakin erat, Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan Aomine.

"Dai-chan.." Momoi yang melihat sahabatnya menangis ikut menangis terharu. _'Tetsu-kun, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan Dai-chan yang kukenal..'_

"Ku-Kuroko..." panggil Midorima hati-hati. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kuroko menoleh. "Ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai menetes membasahi pelipis yamg tertutup surai hijau itu. 'Ayo, Shintaro! Kau sudah latihan keras hanya untuk ini, bukan?!' Oceh Midorima pada dirinya sendiri. Mengambil nafas sebentar, mempersiapkan hati untuk mengatakan tiga kata yang sudah dia persiapkan sedari dulu.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko." Midorima berhasil mengucapkannya dengan lancar tanpa hambatan sedikit pun. Bahkan dirinya bisa tersenyum! Hebat sekali kan?!

Hening.

"Mi-Midorimacchi?"

"Bisa ulangi sekali lagi, Midorin?"

"Terima kasih, Kuroko. Jika bukan karenamu aku pasti tidak bisa merasakan betapa menyenangkannya basket itu."

Meskipun dirinya luar biasa terkejut mendengar Midorima-kun mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum tulus kearah Midorima. "Terima kasih kembali, Midorima-kun. Karena audah membuat usahaku tidak berakhir sia-sia."

"Ku-Kuroko?" Midorima yang sudah kembali seperti semula terdiam. Lalu sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam dan langsung memeluk Kuroko untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saking malunya—tidak sadar kalau dirinya 'sedikit' menggeser posisi Kagami.

"Aku juga mau peluk Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara yang memiliki lengan yang panjang memanfaatkannya untuk memeluk Kuroko yang sudah lebih dulu dipeluk oleh lima orang. "Terima kasih ya, Kuro-chin~ maaf kalau dulu aku sering membuat Kuro-chin emosi~"

"Iya, tentu, Murasakibara-kun." Murasakibara hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sampai menangis saking senangnya.

Akashi yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum getir saat dia mengingat berapa banyak hal kejam yang sudah ia katakan maupun lakukan pada Kuroko. Tidak mungkin Kuroko mau memaafkannya kan?

"Akashi-kun?" Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Kuroko?" Kuroko menggerakkan tangannya, menggesturkan kepada Akashi untuk mendekat.

Akashi mendekat sesuai permintaan Kuroko. "Kena—" Tiba-tiba Kuroko menariknya dan memeluknya. "Kuroko?"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku yakin banyak sekali kesalahan yang telah kulakukan. Kumohon maafkan aku, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi hanya terdiam, terkejut mendengar penuturan Kuroko yang benar-benar tidak bisa dia duga. "Kau bodoh, Kuroko."

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya aku yang mint maaf. Tapi aku tahu, tidak mungkin kau mau memaafkanku yang sudah melakukan banyak sekali hal buruk kepadamu. Maka—"

"Aku memaafkan Akashi-kun. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak Akashi-kun melakukannya. Aku pasti akan memaafkan Akashi-kun."

Akashi termenung. Baru kali ini ada orang sebaik Kuroko. Padahal dirinya sudah berkali-kali menyakiti hati Kuroko dengan kata-katanya yang tajam. Jujur, dia tidak memaksa Kuroko untuk memaafkannya. Tapi yang dia dapatkan malah Kuroko yang dengan tulus memaafkannya. Hal itu saja membuat hatinya sangat bahagia. Matanya ikut panas dan lama-kelamaan mengabur karena air matanya. "Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang sudah memberikanku teman semulia dirimu, Kuroko."

"Aku juga berterimakasih kepada kalian semua karena sudah mau menjadi temanku." Saking senangnya, Kuroko tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya dan akhirnya ia ikut menangis bersama teman-temannya yang sedang memeluknya.

.

Pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang ini benar-benar membuat hatinya damai. Baru kali ini Mayuzumi merasakan keadaan setenang ini. Sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia ikut menangis sambil menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman.

'Tetsuya memilih pilihan yang tepat untuk memberitahukan mereka.'

.

 _ **"This is the true form of the zone. When you can truly believe your friends and encourage each other."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yosh! Mou ichido, Otanjoubi omedettou, Tetsu-kun! I love you~**_

 _ **Kenapa fanfiction-nya gini?**_

 _ **Soalnya sekalian merayakan keberhasilan fanfiction ini yang membawa saya menjadi juara favorit di sebuah lomba di sekolah saya (?) /halah**_

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna! Daisuki!**_

 _ **RnR pwease~ *puppy eyes /hoek***_

 _ **See you!~**_


End file.
